French Song Contest 17
|venue = Amphitéa|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 29|system = ESC Style|returning = |withdrawing = |caption1 = Slogan : "#Fearless"|image1 = Titre17.png|winning_entry = Sucker For Your Lover Michael Canitrot|image2 = Michael Canitrot - Sucker For Your Love (Official Video)}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #16 Following edition: French Song Contest #18 ---- The seventeenth edition of the French Song Contest is held in with the Philippine's victory with her song "C'est beau c'est toi" ("It's beautiful it's you") ''in the . An amount of 29 cities are consequently competing this edition, it's 5 more than the previous edition. The edition see, after a long absence, the returns of cities like , or . But also the withdraws of strong cities like, or Two semi-finals of 13 & 14 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join the final. For the 3rd time of his history, the "second chance" step of the French Song Contest make his return. The Last Chair will qualify the the 16th finalist to the Grand Final. Fun fact ! The edition signed also the record of the number of Local Selection made by recaps. 9 cities choose to held their own selection and ask help to the french peoples to determinate their entries. For his return, won the edition with 164 points The host is the runner-up with 147 points. closed the top 3 with 139 points. Slogan & logo For the first time of his history, artwork of an edition will be black and white. Concentrate about the Halloween season of October (month during which the edition takes place), the supervisor got the idea of the spider bug. Also, he invite to eaches particpants to go ahead against there demons and be fearless, as the slogan says. Local Selection (NF) '''By videos' * The host held the 8th number of France You Decide and through 5 very different acts, Emy LTR and the song "Evolution" was choose as host song of the 17th French Song Contest. * held a new edition of "Final Destination" and choose his entry and between 10 brand new songs, Jenn Sarkiss 'has been selected to represent the city with the song "Breaking Boundaries". * For his comeback, held the contest ''"Laisse-toi sourire" and have seen 6 artists fought for the victory. It's '''Louane with the song "Nos Secrets" who've been choose to represent the city at the Amphitéa. * held for the second time in a row the 10th season of Une chanson pour.... As Nice, 6 songs are in compettion in the goal to succed to the band Telegraph. And this is Meimuna '''who've been with the song "Krama" * choose to create a new competition to determante the entry of the tiny department. '''Bakel received the most points with the title "Le vent". * After a very long teasing, hope to made better results than the previous edition with the help of "Le Bon Choix". This new Local Selection choose the singer Duuma & ÊMIA '''to represent the city with the song "Talk!". * held the 1st edition of ''"Une Voix En Or" ''where we see 6 songs fought to represent the Pink City. After few days of votes, the song "Toi et moi" by the belarussian band '''Parade of Planets '''won the ticket to Angers. * choose to held the 3rd edition of The Golden Baguette and make the choice to put their hopes on the '''KIZ's shouders. The duet will sing "Désert" in Angers. * has decide to maker their comeback, as many others returning cities, with a new competition. That one called "Road to Glory" and choose dance music to represent the "alpine ctiy" in Angers. It's Michael Canitrot and the song "Sucker For Your Love" who won the ticket to the French Song Contest 17. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Qualified for The Last Chair Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final 4 in French, 7 are in English, and 1 song with the bothe languages. The 's entry sung in regional language, the Corsican. Also, 's entry sung in english and swedish. Second Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the thirteen songs competing in this semi-final 8 in French, 1 is in English, 2 are in these both languages. The 's entry contains german english and german lyrics. The 's entry contains 4 languages... french, english, spanish and japenese. The Last Chair Juries and televote are joined to determine which city will be the last to have a second chance and be in Grand Final. As it was during the 10th edition, the two cities who was in bordeline during their semi-finals could try to win "The Last Chair". ;Color key Qualify in Grand Final Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 16 cities fought to win the seventeenth French Song Contest, the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the Last Chair & the host . Category:Editions